Only Seventeen
by Gi Huff
Summary: What really happened when Allison died. *Takes place during Season 3B* (BTW tell me what you guys thought, as this was written for my English class, ps. the dot was originally centered but idek what happened it just doesn't want to stay in the middle)


Looking back, he remembered it all. Allison's first day in Beacon Hills when she forgot a pen and he offered her one. It had all been great, their relationship, until one night, Allison discovered Scott was a werewolf. She had been in shock, but they quickly rekindled their romance. The reveal of supernatural creatures prompted her newfound knowledge of her family's real purpose: werewolf hunting. The men were trained to be warriors, and the women to be leaders. Allison hunted with a certain passion and fierceness that could only be acquired by the desire to be strong. After her mother died, Scott noticed the passion turn to rage and he knew they could no longer be together. He never stopped caring for her though; beautiful, smart Allison.

Allison and her father both stopped hunting after their loss. They were both tired of the manipulation and mistrust. Scott knew that while Allison tagged along during their adventures, her heart was never really in it. That all changed when Allison, Stiles, and Scott had to sacrifice themselves by dying for a few seconds to find their parents. They were warned by Deaton, the veterinarian/druid emissary, that they had opened a door in their minds, and if it was left ajar, they would attract a variety of creatures to their location; they also had a lasting darkness around their hearts that they couldn't control.

Scott didn't notice the change at first. Stiles has always been a little strange, but that was his favorite thing about him. When Stiles was suspected of being a nogitsune, Scott didn't want to believe it. Hell, no one did. Scott remembered Allison, Lydia, and him desperately searching for answers when Stiles went missing. Allison and Lydia even went to the one person they weren't sure they could trust; Peter Hale. They searched and searched, until they finally were on to something. The trio concluded from Lydia's abilities that Stiles was at Eichen House but when they looked for him, he wasn't there.

Stiles was possessed; it was almost like an infection. It started slow, until Stiles wasn't always himself. When Scott finally noticed that they were up against Void Stiles, he knew defeating him wouldn't be an easy task. Nogitsunes thrived off of chaos, strife, and pain; Void Stiles played Allison, Lydia, Scott, and their parents off each other when they pinpointed his location, and once again they couldn't capture him. The nogitsune that controlled Stiles liked to play tricks and psychologically manipulate the others, as nogitsunes are natural trickster spirits. Scott could distinctly recall Void Stiles creating a copy of Stiles' body to become a separate entity while kidnapping Lydia.

Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Kira tracked Void Stiles to the internment camp where the nogitsune summoned the Oni; the fight had begun. Isaac was getting attacked heavily until one of the Oni was killed by none other than Allison. Scott had arrived right as another Oni pierced Allison's tiny frame with his katana, as Void Stiles overlooked the encounter. Scott ran to her, embracing her as she fell, trying not to accept her fate. He remembered their last conversation:

"Allison!"

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"

"Yeah, she's okay," Scott managed to say.

"Yeah?"

"I can't take your pain," Scott said as he reached out to grab her blood-soaked hand.

"That's because it doesn't hurt."

"No," Scott cried out.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love, the first person I ever loved, the person I'll always love. I love you, Scott. Scott McCall."

"Don't, please don't, Allison," he said.

"You have to tell my dad, tell him "

Allison never finished her sentence. Scott watched as her hand fell and the life left her eyes. He watched the look on her dad's face as he arrived to see his daughter dead. He held her motionless body and wept.

•

They all crowded around the nemeton, Allison's body on top. They searched for days trying to find a way to bring her back. After some reciting, they watched her still body. Nothing happening yet. Scott wasn't sure if he was just picturing her hand twitch, but Lydia saw it too. Suddenly, Allison sat up and starting coughing violently. Scott, Lydia, and Stiles started crying as they grouped around their friend and hugged her tightly. Scott realized that this time, the beacon sent out would be stronger. This wasn't like their first sacrifice, traveling to the other side to find a location; this time, they returned life to a corpse. Despite those thoughts, he knew that if the four of them were together, they could tackle anything that came their way. They've fought together for three years already, so what's another three? He didn't know how, but he was prepared to fight, to live by Allison's code: Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux mêmes. Scott wanted to promise Allison that he'd never let anything happen to her again; he knew all she ever wanted was to be strong and protect herself, but her death was a result of that failure.

"Allison! I missed you! I didn't get to say it back last time, but I love you. It might not be in the same way it was three years ago, but I love you and I never want to lose you again!"

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK! I WAS WITH MY MOM! I WAS READY! I WAS HAPPY WITH HER! I ACCEPTED MY DEATH!"

Allison had noticed a knife in Stiles' pocket earlier, and she reached over and grabbed it quickly.

"ALLISON NO!"

Scott woke up, covered in sweat, his mom shaking him hard. He didn't realize he was screaming until he took a deep, lung crushing breath. He realized it was all a dream. He could never bring Ally back. There was no ritual, sacrifice, or trade that could ever bring her back, and he knew why.

Heroes are not meant to survive.


End file.
